Shocking
by O.oWTF
Summary: A Little Science club fun, guest staring Saki and Mai. Rated High just to be safe.


A/N: Okay I know I still have to finish my other story but this popped into my head and refused to leave.

Alright so Nagisa and Honoka are in the last year of high school, and this story will also have a bit of Mai and Saki in it as well. The latter two are the same age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Cure

**SHOCKING**

It's a warm spring afternoon and the members of the science club were working hard on their final project to go to the science competition that was only a couple of weeks away. Honoka was busy working out some figures at a desk while keeping an eye on her club members who were busy putting together different metal pieces. In the middle of the room an old broken generator sat waiting to be repaired that had been generously donated to the club by one of the school's sponsors. Having heard how good the club was and seeing the proposal for their project, the sponsor was more than willing to donate whatever materials they would need in order to finish in time to enter the competition.

Honoka let out a sigh after checking on what everyone else was doing. While she really enjoyed the club there were days where she wished she didn't have to worry about what the next project would entail or how they were going to put it together. They had been lucky this time that the materials had been donated to them, but in the past they hadn't been nearly as lucky. She could recall a few late nights with Nagisa going around town and looking for stuff they could use for the project she had been working on. She had owed Nagisa quite a bit for doing something like that for her, and needless to say it had led to some very interesting nights as payment. Honoka felt her cheeks colour lightly at the memory of those nights and gave herself a mental headshake to get rid of the images. There would be time for such thoughts later, but for now she needed to finish the figures so that she could start on repairing the old generator. "I hope Nagisa is having more fun than I am."

OOO

"Go Nagisa!"

"Misumi-Sempai! Good luck!"

"Nagisa! Shoot!"

Nagisa faked to the right then pivoted on her right foot. Launching forward with her left foot she quickly made her way past her teammate who was playing as her opponent and made her way to the goalie net. The score was tied 2-2 and the game was just about finished so she needed to hurry and make this shot if she wanted her team to win. Launching into the air Nagisa tightened her grip on her stick before moving her arms back and swinging them forward with as much force as she could use. The ball flew out of the crosse net and hit the ground once before bouncing up under the goalies glove and into the net. Landing with both feet on the ground Nagisa raised her left hand to wipe the sweat off of her brow before turning to walk towards her cheering teammates. "Good game everyone, you are all improving quickly. Now go and shower, and don't forget practise is cancelled for tomorrow."

"Good job Nagisa" Rina, one of Nagisa's oldest teammates walked up to her and slapped her on the back.

"Ouch" Nagisa visibly winced as her back was hit. She still had small scratch like cuts on her shoulders and different areas on her back from one of her more rough nights with Honoka on the weekend a few days past. "Mou, Rina you shouldn't surprise people like that."

"Ah, Sorry Nagisa, still sore from the weekend huh? I'm surprised you're not used to it" Rina stuck her tongue out at her friend before grabbing Shiho's arm, who had just joined the pair, and running off before Nagisa could form a reply.

Nagisa's face went red at the implication and she couldn't help the slightly indignant look that crossed her face. "Oi!, I don't know what you're talking about!" Nagisa screamed at the retreating girls before lowering her voice "We aren't that bad, are we?"

"Well compared to most people I would say yes, but since you guys are dating and everything, I would think its normal."

"Gah! Hikari!, mou what is it with people and sneaking up on me?" Nagisa turned to face the other girl who had a finger on her chin, eyes pointed up as if thinking about her previous statement.

"It's kind of hard not to Nagisa-san, you are always lost in thought so you just don't notice when people are around, except for Honoka-san of course" Hikari chuckled lightly at the girl's expense.

"Actually, Honoka is even worse for sneaking up on me." Nagisa gave off a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of her head. "Any ways what are you doing over here? I thought you had club activities as well?"

"I did but we got out early so I was passing by getting ready to leave when I saw you guys finishing up, so I thought I would come and see if you were heading home?"

"Ah, sorry Hikari, I told Honoka I would stop by after practise to see how the project is going and if I can help with anything. Plus Saki-san and Mai-san are stopping by in a little bit; they wanted to go on a double date tonight. If you are working later though we might stop by the cafe at some point?"

"It's okay I should have guessed that's where you would be heading, alright then, have a good night Nagisa-san and tell Honoka-san and the other's I said hi, and I will probably see you later."

"Hai, see you later Hikari."

Watching the younger girl walk away Nagisa turned and walked towards the school building in order to shower before going up to see Honoka. She really didn't want to stink like sweat if she was going on a date later, or ever really.

OOO

After taking a quick shower Nagisa made her way up to the third story of the school building and walked down the hall before turning to enter the third door on the right which lead into the science club's room. After Nagisa opened the door she was met with the sight of everyone working with different tools trying to put together... well she wasn't sure what it was. Honoka had tried a number of times to explain the project to her but the only words she really understood were generator and global warming, everything asides from that was a blur. Scanning the room her eyes quickly fell onto the image of her girlfriend bent over at the hips doing something with what she assumed was the generator. Not being able to help herself Nagisa let her eyes rest on her girlfriend's ass for a few seconds before stepping into the room and walking over to her. As tempted as she was to give her a small smack, she knew that if she did she wouldn't be having sex for a long time. Although a part of her doubted the older girl would fare any better with that than she would. So instead Nagisa rested her right hand on the girl's lower back to get her attention.

Startled at feeling a hand on her back Honoka jumped up and turned to face who ever had touched her, only to have her eyes land on a pair of light brown eyes and a lopsided smirk. "Mou Nagisa, don't scare me like that."

"Haha, sorry Honoka I guess the others are rubbing off on me, I got scared twice myself earlier. So how is the project going?"

"*Sigh* It's okay I guess, we are on schedule for the most part but this generator is giving me a hard time. I can't seem to get these bolts to come loose, and I have to take it off in order to change the oil, without the oil the generator can't run and... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you a scientist or an engineer?"

"Actually many scientists have a small background in engineering depending on what they are working on or creating and..." Honoka turned back to her girlfriend, having turned before starting her second tangent, and was quick to notice the slightly glazed look in her eyes. It was obvious that everything being said was going in one ear and out the other. Getting a little annoyed at her girlfriend's lack of attention Honoka creeped a little bit to the other girl's side then brought her arm up, only to let it fall down onto the girl's upper right shoulder. *SMACK*

The crack was loud enough to echo through the room and get everyone's attention. "Itai! Honoka that hurt! Mou, you know that I'm still sore from the other night."

"Consider it punishment for zoning out while I was talking to you. To make it up to me you can loosen those bolts under the wires there." Honoka handed Nagisa the wrench before moving to check on what the other club members were doing.

"Mou I didn't mean to" Nagisa pouted. "*Sigh* fine I'll get them for you" Nagisa bent over about to use her hands to move the wiring before pausing remembering what happened one of the last times she had touched something in the science club room. It may have happened back in junior high when she had first met Honoka, but Nagisa had learned her lesson that day. "Hey Honoka?" Nagisa called watching the girl turn to her with a questioning look on her face. "I'm not going to get electrocuted again am I?"

Chuckling Honoka recalled which incident Nagisa was referring to where she touched an electric ball and got quite the surprise. "No Nagisa you won't get electrocuted. See that switch on the side? It acts like a regular switch, on when flipped up and off when down." Honoka replied indicating to the switch on the side of the machine.

"Ah okay, oh before I forget Saki-san said that she and Mai-san will be here around" Nagisa took a quick look at the clock "never mind they should be here any minute now."

"Okay, Thanks Nagisa"

"She really got electrocuted?" one of the younger members asked what everyone there was thinking

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds. It was just a minor shock and she got over it just fine, but it taught her a lesson about touching things in the room without knowing what it does first." Honoka stifled a giggle behind her hand before turning at the sound of the door being opened once more. "Oh, Mai-san, Saki-san, glad you guys got here okay."

"Hey Honoka-san, it wasn't too bad, although if I hadn't taken the directions from Saki we would have ended up on the other end of town" Mai walked over to Honoka and the two began talking while Saki made her way over to Nagisa who was still trying to loosen the bolts.

"So Honoka-san has you doing the dirty work huh?"

"Yes and no, it's my payment for not listening to her." Nagisa shrugged her shoulders "I deserve it" Nagisa knew that she was not the most observant of people and that Honoka was good at hiding her emotions when she wanted to, but she could see the hurt in her girlfriends eyes for not paying attention to what she was saying and she felt like an ass for not doing better.

"I see. Don't fret too much, I'm sure she will calm down in a little bit and you can always do more to make it up to her."

"I know but still." Shaking her head to get rid of unwanted thoughts Nagisa began to pull on the wrench harder both in frustration and because the bolt was being especially difficult.

Saki smiled at the difficulty her friend was having trying to, well she wasn't sure what she was doing, but soon she turned her head to look over the machine.

Mai and Honoka were still talking and having gotten onto the subject of their respective others turned to look at the two. They laughed at the frustrated look on Nagisa's face as she began to sweat due to the effort she was using trying to loosen the bolt. Each looked at Saki as she looked over the machine, only to stop looking around the side of the machine where the switch was located, and both girls could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"Hey what does this switch do?" Saki asked and both girls watched, one in Horror and the other in curiosity, as she flipped the switch not waiting for a reply.

Suddenly there was a large spark and a crack as Nagisa was sent backwards 2 feet landing on her back.

Nagisa blinked twice in order to get rid of the black that was covering her vision only to realise that she was lying on her back looking at the ceiling with her hands numb. "Ow"

"NAGISA!" Honoka ran over to Nagisa's side and grabbed her head in her hands looking at her to make sure that she was alive and breathing. Relieved that she was, in fact, alive, Honoka bent forward and hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could while trying to hold back her tears. All thoughts punishing the girl further for zoning out on her completely gone from her head.

"Oops, sorry Nagisa-san" Saki said sheepishly before flipping the switch back to its previous state.

"Saki, wait for people to reply before you go touching things." Mai reprimanded her partner before turning to the couple on the floor "Are you okay Nagisa-san?"

"Hai Mai-san" Nagisa forced out before bringing her slightly numb and burnt right hand up to rub Honoka's shoulder as best she could to calm her girlfriend down. "I'm okay Honoka, but umm, I can't breathe" Nagisa gasped out with a slightly blue face.

"Sorry Nagisa" Honoka pulled away and grabbed the taller girl's hands inspecting the damage "we should get you to the hospital and get these bandaged, also to make sure you don't have any more serious injuries."

"I'm alright Honoka I just need to wash my hands then we can go, to be honest I'm a little hungry." As if on cue Nagisa's stomach began to growl making everyone in the room sweat drop, and Saki burst out laughing.

"Only you could want food after getting electrocuted like that. Do you know how many volts that generator produces, you could have died Nagisa." Sighing to herself, Honoka lifted her right hand and put it on Nagisa's chest above her heart. Feeling the strong heart beat Honoka felt all of the tension release from her shoulders and moved forward to lean her head on her girlfriend's left shoulder. "Since you seem okay I'll concede for now, but the instant you don't feel well or your chest starts to hurt you let me know okay?" Feeling the other girl nod her head Honoka tilted her own to the left so that she could speak softly speak into her ear without anyone else hearing. "Oh, and you can add this to the list of things you need to make up to me Saturday night." Honoka let a grin cross her lips at feeling a shudder shake her girlfriend's body; feeling satisfied that she was the one to create it.

"H-Hai" was all that Nagisa could reply before the girl in her arms pulled away and stood up pulling her up as well before interlacing her right hand's fingers with her own left ones.

"Alright everyone I think that is enough for today" as the club members dispersed Honoka turned to the other two waiting on them "Shall we go?"

"Of course, before the monster in Nagisa-san's stomach gets any bigger"

"Why You!" Nagisa let go of Honoka's hand and proceeded to chase after Saki who had fled from the room.

The two girls who were still in the room could only shake their heads at their partner's antics.

"Why are we with them again?" Mai asked looking at Honoka who hid a laugh behind her hand.

"The world will never know"

END

A/N: Okay I know that a generator isn't designed like what I implied but for the sake of the story let's say it is.

OMAKE:

Honoka: *Walks out of her closet in a dark purple bra and panty set with matching garters* Alright Nagisa, time to start making it up to me.

Nagisa: *Lying on the bed, starts drooling at the sight in front of her* H-H-Honoka

Lights out, you can imagine the rest :P Hope you guys enjoyed this story


End file.
